


lowercase aesthetic

by dreamtowns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Budding relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Group chat, Kitagawa Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Slow Romance, Teens being teens, WE FINALLY GET KUGURI'S NAME, also kuguri is v lethargic and stuff in the manga, and background relationships, and he is but like, and there is a plot, but everyone else is here, but its not really angst, but when is he not tbh, enjoy, expect a lot of rarepairs, get ready for some drama, hes more comfy on a comp or phone than irl, hes more...open...online?, i wanted to contribute to the madness, i'm only tagging the firsties, im not tagging any relationships bc i want it to be a surprise, its beautiful, its just...hidden, kageyama is late to the party, main focus will be on the firsties, skype fic, this has so many of my hcs, tsukki is Suffering, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtowns/pseuds/dreamtowns
Summary: watarule: is murder legal
  shibayams: no
  kunimi akira: i wish
  kagstheking: only if you get away with it
 In other words, Hinata Shoyo created a group chat for the first years, and it’s exactly as chaotic as it suggests.





	1. #rip sakunami kousuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!! No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Haikyuu!! belongs to Furudate Haruichi. I apologize for any spelling errors and the like. I also apologize for any inaccuracies of the manga/anime and Japanese culture in general. I do not intend to offend anyone, and I am still researching.
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chaptered story, but don’t expect quick updates because I am extremely busy.
> 
> Enjoy!

_4:43 p.m._

**Smol Crow** _has added_ **levleg, inokat, shibayams, koganegag, sakunami, kunimi akira, kindaiichi, Goshiki Tsutomu, watarule, kagstheking, yamagucci, snek child, yacchan,** _and_ **tsukkis** _to the group chat._

 **Smol Crow:** Hi everyone!

 **tsukkis** _has left the chat._

 **inokat:** savage, lol

 **Smol Crow:** Stingyshima!

 **yamagucci** _has added_ **tsukkis** _to the group chat._

 **yamagucci:** Tsukki, don’t b mean!

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** Um...what is this?

 **Smol Crow:** A group chap for all the first years in the current volleyball circuit!

 **tsukkis:** I’m shocked

 **Smol Crow:**???

 **tsukkis:** the way you speak is atrocious so normally i thought your grammar and spelling would be as well.

 **kunimi akira:** kill em, Tsukishima-san

 **tsukkis:** i do try

 **inokat:** so who’s in this chat??? I’m Inuoka Sou! From Nekoma!

 **levleg:** Haiba Lev from Nejoma!

 **kindaiichi:** Nejoma

 **yamagucci:** Yamaguchi Tadashi from Karasuno! Hello!

 **kunimi akira:** my name pretty much says it all

 **shibayams:** Shibayama Yuuki! I’m from Nekoma as well.

 **kindaiichi:** Kindaichi Yuutarou from Aobajosai

 **Smol Crow:** Hinata Shoyo from Karasuno!

 **tsukkis:** Tsukishima Kei. Karasuno.

 **sakunami:** sakunami Kousuke. Dateko.

 **koganegag:** koganegawa kanji!! Dateko as well w kou-chan!!

 **sakunami:** die koganegawa

 **koganegag:** mean!!!!

 **yacchan:** Yachi Hitoka! First-Year Manager for Karasuno! Hello!

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** Hello, I am Goshiki Tsutomu from Shiratorizawa.

 **watarule:** Onaga Wataru from Fukurodani

 **snek child:** Kuguri from Nohebi ^^

 **shibayams:** why tf are you here

 **snek child:** why yuu-chan, i was invited

 **levleg:** oi! dnt call shibayama tht nckname!

 **kunimi akira:** wow

 **kunimi akira:** i can’t believe my eyes are bleeding

 **kunimi akira:** _someone_ needs spelling lessons

 **Smol Crow:** Let’s not fight, yeah? I created this chat so that we can all be friends!

 **koganegag:** we’re rivals tho

 **Smol Crow:** and?

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** I agree w Hinata-san!

 **Smol Crow:** Thank you, Goshiki-san!

 **sakunami:** so you’re telling me that this group caht was created so that w coudl be friends?

 **yamagucci:** *chat *could

 **sakunami:** don’t b that person, yamaguchi

 **yamagucci:** *be

 **inokat:** caht

 **kindaiichi:** caht

 **kunimi akira:** caht

 **sakunami:** I Am Feeling So Attacked Right Now

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:**...were all the caps necessary?

 **sakunami:** shut tf the fuc up

 **inokat:** fuc

 **kindaiichi:** fuc

 **kunimi akira:** cuc

 **sakunami:** oh my god

 **sakunami** _has left the group chat._

 **snek child** _has added_ **sakunami** _to the group chat._

 **snek child:** weak

 **shibayams:** y r u still here, kuguri?

 **snek child:** RUDE

 **snek child:** YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE

 **snek child:** AND DISRESPECT ME

 **levleg:** wtf kuguri

 **kindaiichi:** chill

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** I am confused…

 **Smol Crow:** when did Shibayama go to Kuguri’s house?

 **snek child:** do the two of you live under a rock or nah?

 **Smol Crow:** excuse you, I live in the mountains

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** I...live in a dorm…

 **kindaiichi:** damn rich kids

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** what?

 **watarule:** ohoho?

 **shibayams:** wataru no

 **watarule:** wataru yes

 **inokat:** ohohoho

 **watarule:** inouka marry me

 **inokat:** lol

 **kunimi akira:** careful, Yuutarou, the nerd in you is showing

 **tsukkis:** i cant believe I'm surrounded by nerds...

 **yamagucci:** tsukki you sre such a hypocrite

 **tsukkis:** shut the fuck up yamaguchi

 **kindaiichi:** sre

 **snek child:** sre

 **yamagucci:** don't test me you two

 **sakunami:** paybacks a bitch, yams

 **yamagucci:** okay, first of all, _who_ do you think you're calling “yams”??

 **yamagucci:** and the correct term is binch, binch.

 **sakunami:** what

 **kunimi akira:** chats gettin wild

 **kunimi akira:** shots have reportedly been fired

 **sakunami:** who tf uses the word “binch”?

 **snek child:** is2g does everyone live under a rock???

 **inokat:** hey, Lev, where for art thou??

 **levleg:** what??? I think you made a typo, inuoka-kun

 **inokat:** …

 **tsukkis:** wow.

 **inokat:** where are you.

 **levleg:** by the vending machines!! Can you c me????

 **yamagucci:** *see

 **sakunami:** ho away yams

 **yamagucci:** *go

 **yamagucci:** and again, _who tf are you calling yams_

 **kunimi akira:** #rip sakunami 2k16

 **kindaiichi:** thou will be dearly missed

 **kindaiichi** _has changed the group chat name to_ **#rip sakunami kousuke** _._

 **sakunami:** I'm not dead

 **snek child:** *ded

 **shibayams:** again, why tf are you here kuguri

 **snek child:** i love you too, yuu-chan ♡

 **shibayams:** ew

 **koganegag:** hey, sho-chan, it's been three minutes. Where did you go?

 **yamagucci:** sho-chan??

 **koganegag:** oops, wrong chat. Lol but i meant hinata

 **yacchan:**!!!!!!!

 **kindaiichi:** what

 **kunimi akira:** what

 **koganegag:** when will my son return from wAR

 **tsukkis:** are you two on a date or something?

 **yacchan:**!!!!!!!#!!#//!!’^**$,!!!

 **yamagucci:** omg yachi

 **snek child:** are you okay???

 **yacchan:** WHAT AVLUT YUKITAKA, HINATA!?!?!?!?

 **tsukkis:** what

 **kindaiichi:** avlut

 **kindaiichi:** wait what

 **snek child:** wut

 **koganegag:**??? We're not on a date lol. Take a chill-pill

 **yamagucci:** WAIT HINATA IS DATING SOMEONE

 **shibayams:** sINCE WHEN

**levleg: o.O**

**inokat:** wow, you guys are LATE

 **yacchan:** wait

 **yacchan:** IGNORE ME

 **inokat:** FUCK THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET

 **yacchan:** SHIT

 **yamagucci:** yachi-san!!!

 **inokat:** HOW ABOUT WE FORGET EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAT

 **kunimi akira:** lol no.

 **kunimi akira:** i haven't felt this much amusement since

 **kindaiichi:** don't you fucking dare akira

 **snek child:** oh shit

 **watarule:** lol rip kunimi

 **kunimi akira:** those are fighting words, yuutarou

 **kindaiichi:** f-f-fucking fight me then

 **tsukkis:** why are you stuttering? This isnt a verbal conversation

 **watarule:** wow you really are stingy

 **kunimi akira:** meet me at the fucking pit

 **kindaiichi:** I WILL

 **yacchan:**????

 **snek child:** lol wtf just happened?

 **shibayams:** your FACE jst happened

 **yamagucci:** *just

 **snek child:** so mean to me, yuu-chan

 **shibayams:** don’t fukcing call me yuosikndd

 **watarule:** what

 **tsukkis:** what

 **yacchan:** are you okay??? Are you alive???

 **yamagucci:** shibayama-san???

 **snek child:** um

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** you killed Shibayama-san, Kuguri-san!

 **koganegag:** what

 **sakunami:** i can’t believe shibayama is dead

 **snek child:** *ded

 **sakunami:** don’t start w me kuguri

 **yamagucci:** *with

 **sakunami:** listen yams-chan, i don’t have the paitentce to deal with you

 **yamagucci:** *patience AND WHO TF ARE YOU CALLING YAMS-CHAN????

 **kunimi akira:** kill em, yamaguchi-san

 **sakunami** _has changed the group chat name to_ **Yams-chan the Angry Birb**.

 **sakunami:** :3c

 **koganegag:** ew kou-chan

 **watarule:** never do that again

 **snek child:** gross

 **tsukkis:** pleb

 **yamagucci:** lol it’s funny how you think you’re cute

 **snek child:** ohhhhhh shit

 **yacchan:** yamaguchi-kun’s getting salty af

 **kunimi akira:** shots have been fired

 **kindaiichi:** can’t believe sakunami is dead _again_

 **snek child:** *ded

 **shibayams:** im not dead you nerds

 **watarule:** lol what happend then?

 **shibayams:** nothing

 **snek child:** _something_ happened

 **shibayams:** I said nothing happened, so how about you fucking drop it.

 **inokat:** yuu-kun where are you

 **levleg:** “yuu-kun”?????

 **sakunami:** what an interesting development

 **shibayams:** where do you think Sou

 **yacchan:**!!!!!!!!

 **watarule:** ohohoho?

 **inokat:** not the fucking time wataru

 **watarule:** ….

 **snek child:** weren't you w Hinata-san

 **inokat:** that's koganegawa, not me

 **sakunami:** wow, no autocoreect yams?

 **yamagucci:** *autocorrect

 **yamagucci:** * _yamaguchi-san_

 **kunimi akira** _has changed the group chat name to_ **sakunami is ded 2k16**

 **snek child:** marry me, kunimi-chan

 **sakunami:** oh my god

 **kindaiichi:** what

 **kunimi akira:** No

 **snek child:** oooh proper grammar and everything

 **snek child:** oh how my heart weeps

 **kunimi akira:** you'll live

 **snek child:** we're going to be bffls

 **kindaiichi:** again, _what_

 **kunimi akira:** lets

 **kunimi akira:** and hush yuutarou

 **snek child:** :3

 

_7:56 p.m._

**Smol Crow:** I’m back! What have I missed?

 **yacchan:** DDD:

 **yacchan:** pls dont hate us

 **yamagucci:** *please *don’t

 **sakunami:** why are you still here, yams-chan

 **yamagucci:** call me that one more time **_one more fucking time sakunami-san_ **

**kindaiichi:** #rip

 **Smol Crow:** I don’t see why I’d hate you...

 **tsukkis:** scroll up, baka

 **watarule:** does anyone know if Shibayama or Inuoka are alright? Neither of them r answering their phones

 **levleg:** idk, thy’r not answing the team chat either

 **kunimi akira:** they’re awol

 **levleg:** omg

 **yamagucci:** *they’re *answering

 **sakunami:** yams-chan

 **yamagucci:** I really think you want to die today, sakunami-san

 **yacchan:** Hinata!?!?!?

 **yacchan:** are you there????

 **yacchan:** DO YOU HATE ME NOW

 **Smol Crow:**...oh…

 **yacchan:** ;-;

 **Smol Crow:** Yacchan, don’t cry! It’s ok! I just...I hope no one will have a problem with it?

 **snek child:** why tf should i care if you have a gf

 **tsukkis:** i litterally never cared

 **yamagucci:** tsukki is a liar but yeah, i don’t care.

 **kunimi akira:** lol but i don’t mind.

 **kindaiichi:** just don’t brag abut it

 **yamagucci:** *about

 **levleg:** yamaguchi-kun strikes again

 **yamagucci:** so hinata, does this “yukitaka” go to your school?

 **Smol Crow:** no

 **Smol Crow:** and it's Izumi Yukitaka fyi

 **snek child:** you should add izumi-san to this chat

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** Oh, how is yuki-san?

 **yamagucci:** wait, Goshiki-san, you know who this is?

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** Of course! Ive known Hinata-san since preschool! Our families are friends!

 **kunimi akira:** how nice. Same w me and yuutarou

 **levleg:** SO COOL!!!

 **shibayams:** say it louder, lev, for the people in the back

 **snek child:** they couldn't hear you

 **shibayams:** go away

 **snek child:** )’:

 **shibayams:** gross

 **yamagucci:** so what were you and Koganegawa doing, Hinata??

 **koganegag:** we went shopping! :D

 **yacchan:**!!!! WITHOUT ME???

 **Smol Crow:** sorry, yacchan…

 **koganegag:** it was sort of an emergency

 **tsukkis:**?

 **inokat:** shoyo, is everything alright?

 **snek child:** what

 **kindaiichi:** what

 **sakunami:**????

 **Smol Crow:** KENMA!!!!!

 **Smol Crow:** HOW ARE YOU?!?!

 **inokat:** _is everything alright, shoyo_

 **Smol Crow:** ... i dont know

 **yacchan:** if you need anything, I'm here 4 you!!!

 **inokat:** i’m calling you

 **Smol Crow:** alright…

 **inokat:** i’m back and that was, um, a little weird but ok.

 **watarule:** is everything ok w karasunos small giant?

 **shibayams:** i dunno. Kenma-san looks lik he's having a real serious convo w hinata rn.

 **levleg:** kuroo-san looks reallly worried too

 **sakunami:** lol wher did yams go?

 **yamagucci:** *where *yamaguchi-san

 **sakunami:** fuc u

 **kunimi akira:** *cuc

 **yamagucci:** *you

 **kunimi akira:** nice kill, yamaguchi

 **yamagucci:** thanks :D

 **sakunami:** i don't hav time for this

 **kunimi akira:** *have

 **sakunami** _has left the group chat._

 **snek child:** weak

 **shibayams:** for once i agree w u on smthn

 **snek child:** yuu-chan :DD

 **shibayams:** _die_

 **snek child:** :3c

 **koganegag** _has added_ **sakunami** _to the group chat_.

 **sakunami:** let me leave

 **kindaiichi:** *live

 **snek child:** so how is hinata??

 **inokat:** im surprised you care

 **leveleg:** idk tbh

 **snek child:** why i _never_

 **snek child:** I'll have u kno that i am a respectable member of society!

 **shibayams:** yeah sure

 **inokat:** if you're a respectsbl member of society then i sure as hell didnt have sex w shibayama

 **tsukkis:** what

**yacchan: !!!!!!!!!!!**

**yamagucci:** THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THIS CHAT MINDTHE VULGARITY

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** i wasnt aware that you were so mature, Shibayama-san, Inuoka-san. Congrats ^^

 **shibayams** _has left the group chat._

 **inokat:** ... _fuck_

 **inokat** _has left the group chat._

 **kunimi akira:** so much has happened in this chat

 **kunimi akira:** and its only day 1

 **snek child:** wait, so yuu-chan and inuoka-kun are in a relationship?

 **tsukkis:** why are you asking me

 **levleg** _has added_ **shibayams** _and_ **inokat** _to the group chat._

 **shibayams** _has left the group chat._

 **inokat:** to answer your question, no we're not

 **snek child:**...but you've had sex?

 **yacchan:**???

 **Smol Crow:** they're FWB

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** what?

 **snek child:** what

 **yamagucci:** H-HINATA HOW DO YOU KNO THAT? !?!?

 **Smol Crow:** ok, just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm innocent

 **yacchan:** PREACH

 **tsukkis:** FWB is the hyphenation of Friends-With-Benefits

 **levleg:** what do you mean by benefits

 **inokat:** for fucks sake Lev ask yaku-senpai

 **yacchan:** benefits alludes to sexual activity. I.e., sex with no strings attached so to speak

 **Smol Crow:** they're friends who fuck, how is this concept hard to understand?

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** hey, Hinata-san are you as mature as Shibayama-san and Inuoka-san with Yuki-san?

 **watarule:** ohohoho?

 **Smol Crow** _has left the group chat._

 **tsukkis** _has added_ **Smol Crow** _to the group chat._

 **sakunami:** lol not today

 **Smol Crow:** ...why should i tell you

 **tsukkis:** hinata

 **inokat:** shoyo

 **Smol Crow:** KENMA!!!!!

 **inokat:** _shoyo_

 **yacchan** _has changed the group chat name to_ **Big Brother Kenma**.

 **Smol Crow:** yacchan DDD:

 **inokat:** **_hinata shoyo_ **

**Smol Crow:** _shit_

 **Smol Crow** _has left the group chat._

 **yamagucci** _has added_ **Smol Crow** _to the group chat._

 **inokat:** oi, shrimp, you better be safe or I'll sic Akaashi on you

 **Smol Crow:** KUROO-SAN

 **inokat:** yo. Back to yukitaka

 **inokat:** if you get hurt, if yukitaka doesn't understand the concept of “no”, if that datefriend isn't capable of being a decent human being, i assure you yukitaka will regret living.

 **tsukkis:** what a way w words

 **inokat:** TSUKKI

 **inokat:** YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING MEASHKLG

 **tsukkis:** I've a headache

 **yamagucci:** lmao

 **inokat:** shoyo, answer your phone

 **levleg:** oh shit

 **yacchan:** good luck, Hinata!

 **inokat:** well ive my phone back now

 **snek child:** this was exiting

 **shibayams:** go away kuguri

 **snek child:** YUU-CHAN

 **shibayams:** gross

 **yamagucci:** tsukki, how do you solve number 4???

 **yacchan:** ×=243

 **yamagucci:** thanks :D

 **tsukkis:** yamaguchi, go home

 **yamagucci:** DD: but aki-nii is making curry

 **tsukkis:** **_go home_ **

**yamagucci:** mean!!

 **kindaiichi:** you two are in the same vicinity

 **kindaiichi:** are you seriously chatting over skype

 **yamagucci:** your point?

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** I'm going to bed now! Bye!

 **watarule:** night

 **inokat:** c u later

 **yamagucci:** sweet dreams, Goshiki-san!

 **yamagucci:** *see *you

 **sakunami:** night

 **sakunami:** really yams

 **levleg:** night!!!!

 **kunimi akira:** night

 **kunimi akira:** *yamaguchi-san

 **sakunami:** fuc u kunimi

 **kunimi:** *cuc

 **snek child:** cuc

 **shibayams:** go away

 **snek child:** DDDDD:

 **inokat** : yuu-kun b nice!

 **snek child:** ^^^

 **shibayams:** lol

 **shibayams:** fuck no

 **kunimi akira:** *cuc

 **yamagucci** _has changed the group chat name to_ **fuc is cuc**.

 **tsukkis** _has left the group chat._

 **yamagucci:** TSUKKI

 **watarule** _has changed the group chat name to_ **tsukki come back.**

 **snek child:** you can blame it all on yams

 **yamagucci** _has added_ **tsukkis** _to the group chat._

 **yamagucci:** tsukki ;~;

 **tsukkis:** shut up yamaguchi

 **yamagucci:** :D

 

_2:34 a.m._

**watarule:** HELLO

 **levleg:** IT'S ME

 **snek child:** I'VE BEEN WONDERING

 **shibayams:** I'VE BEEN WONDERING

 **snek child:** go away

 **yacchan:** IF AFTER ALL THIS TIME

 **shibayams:** cuc no binch

 **yamagucci:** THAT WE COULD MEET

 **inokat:** TO GO OVER EVERYYTHIING

 **yacchan:** THEY SAY TIME SUPPOSED TO HEAL YA

 **watarule:** BUT I AINT DONE MUCH HEALIN

 **snek child:** HEEEELLLOOOOOOO

 **yamagucci:** FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIDE

_[Cut for length]_

 

_4:56 a.m._

**kagstheking:** what the fuck

 **kunimi akira:** i agree w tobio

 **kindaiichi:** ^

 **tsukkis:** yamaguchi going to bed doesn't mean _bombard the chat with an english popstar_

 **yamagucci:** tsukki :’(

 **koganegag:** like honestly.

 **koganegag:** two hours is ridiculous

 **inokat:** is no one going to talk abt how kunimi-san called Kageyama-san _Tobio_

 **watarule:** ohohohoho?

 **kindaiichi:** b quiet you owl

 **watarule:** wtf u think ur talking to

 **watarule:** you wanna fight

 **kunimi akira:** ….

 **kagstheking:** i wouldn't fight them if i were u

 **levleg:**?

 **snek child:** y not

 **yamagucci:** *why

 **kagstheking:** they take self defense classes

 **kindaiichi:** :3

 **watarule:** well shit you learb smthn new everyday

 **snek child:** learb

 **kindaiichi:** learb

 **yamagucci:** *learn

 **Smol Crow:** learb

 **kagstheking:** dumbass why are you still awake

 **Smol Crow:** Mean, Kageyama! And the same could be said to you!

 **kagstheking:** you _know_ why i cant sleep

 **kunimi akira:** Tobio?

 **kindaiichi:**?????

 **kagstheking:** nothing. Go to sleep

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** I'm curious now. Why can't you sleep?

 **Smol Crow:** Goshiki!!!

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** Hinata!!!

 **kagstheking:** dumbass _go to bed_

 **Smol Crow:** xP

 **kagstheking:** I'm calling Izumi

 **snek child:** oh shit

 **Smol Crow:** KAGEYAMA

 **Smol Crow:** DONT YOU FUCKING DARE

 **yacchan:** O.O

 **kagstheking:** lol

 **kagstheking:** too late

 **snek child:** Kageyama-san you're v amusing

 **kagstheking:** thanks

 **kagstheking:** and who tf are you?

 **snek child** _has sent an image_

 **snek child:** is me; Kuguri from Nohebi ^^/

 **snek child:** idk who you are tho

 **snek child:** name sounds familiar too

 **yamagucci:** wtf

 **snek child:**??

 **yacchan:** ikr

 **yamagucci:** unFAIR

 **koganegag:** you're hot af kuguri tf

 **snek child:** what

 

_4:56 a.m_

_kagstheking >> snek child _

**kagstheking** _has sent an image._

 **kagstheking:** u mean this Kuguri??

 **snek child:** TOBIO-CHAN

 **snek child:** YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE MY FIRST NAME

 **snek child:** I KNOW WHERE U LIVE

 **kagstheking:** lol i moved

 **snek child:** y u alway lyiiin mmhmmm

 **kagstheking:** ...how'd you know

 **snek child:** it took your ass ten minutes to reply

 **kagstheking:** why don't u want anyone to kno ur name

 **snek child:** they'll laugh

 **kagstheking:** you have a beautiful name, Naoyasu

 **kagstheking:** don't b ashamed of it

 **kagstheking:** and I'll fight them if they laugh

 **snek child:** sit down tobio-chan ur lik 3

 **kagstheking:** I'm 15?

 **snek child:** ….nvm tobio-chan, let's go back to the chat.

 **kagstheking:** k

 **kagstheking:** wait what do i call u

 **snek child:** ?

 **kagstheking:** i cant call u kuguri

 **kagstheking:** its feels too weird and impersonal

 **kagstheking:** ive known u since i was lik 1

 **snek child:** 8 ½ months 2 b precise

 **snek child:** call me by my sis name

 **kagstheking:** yuuko?

 **snek child:** i only hav 1 sibling tobio-chan

 

_tsukki come back group chat._

_5:11 a.m._

**shibayams:** so lik Yaku-senpai high kicked lev in the face

 **inokat:** it was hilarious

 **shibayams:** a riot

 **kagstheking:** dont you all have morning practice

 **kagstheking:** y are u on skype

 **yamagucci:** why are you on skype kags?

 **snek child:** that's _kageyama_ to you

 **yamagucci:**?

 **shibayams:** y so hostile

 **yamagucci:** *why

 **shibayams:** it's to early for autocorrect

 **yamagucci:** *too

 **kagstheking:** yuuko go back to bed

 **kindaiichi:** what

 **kunimi akira:** what

 **yamagucci:** what

 **tsukkis:** what

 **snek child:** okay tobio-chan!!!

 **kunimi akira:** **_what_ **

**snek child:** jealous kunimi-chan?

 **shibayams:** so your name is kuguri yuuko

 **snek child:** lol no

 **snek child:** that's my onee-chan

 **snek child:** ur not gonna kno my tru name

 **snek child:** ITS A SECRET

 **snek child:** ONLY TOBIO-CHAN CAN KNOW

 **kagstheking:** go to bed

 **snek child:** ur such a mom

 **snek child:** btw I'm coming over tomorrow

 **kunimi akira:** what

 **kagstheking:** no

 **kagstheking:** you live in Tokyo

 **snek child:** i wanna eat Tobio-chan’s cooking!

 **kagstheking:** no

 **snek child:** (T~T)

 **shibayams:** gross

 **tsukkis:** the king can cook

 **kagstheking:** what of it

 **yacchan:** hmmm i see kageyama as the grumpy uncle rather than the mom

 **kindaiichi** _has changed the group chat name to_ **kags the grumpy uncle.**

 **kagstheking:** i don't have time for this.

 **sakunami:** _no one_ has time for this

 **kagstheking:** anyway

 **kagstheking:** im going for a morning run

 **snek child:** i’ll miss you tobio-chan!!!

 **kagstheking:** go back to bed dumbass

 **snek child:** no!

 **snek child:** i function best with three hours under my belt

 **sakunami:** how tf do you survive?

 **kunimi akira:** he’s an alien

 **snek child:** r00d

 **yamagucci:** *rude

 **sakunami:** go away yams

 **yamagucci:** we’re going to fight, sakunami-san

 **kunimi akira:** rumble and tumble

 **koganegag:** hey now, lets all b friends

 **Smol Crow:** ^^^

 **kindaiichi:** weren’t you getting scolded by izumi-san?

 **Smol Crow:** i was forgiven :D

 **snek child:** cute

 

_9:15 a.m._

**watarule:** is murder legal

 **shibayams:** no

 **kunimi akira:** i wish

 **kagstheking:** only if you get away with it

 **inokat:** no

 **yacchan:** no

 **koganegag:** is everything ok?

 **yamagucci:** no

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** :0

 **Smol Crow:** KAGEYAMA

 **snek child:** tobio-chan speaks the truth

 **shibayams:** go away kuguri

 **snek child:** ;)

 **shibayams:** dsgustn

 **yamagucci:** *disgusting

 **sakunami:** not this sgain

 **yamagucci:** *again

 **watarule:** everythings fine

 **watarule:** just want to end somenes unfortuante existence

 **levleg:**!!!

 **shibayams:** hi, hello,

 **inokat:** we want names

 **shibayams:** adresses

 **inokat:** ids

 **shibayams:** ancestry

 **inokat:** what they did last tuesday at three pm

 **snek child:** so overprotective~

 **watarule:** its fine guys

 **watarule:** im used to it

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** used to what?

 **watarule:** its jsut a coupleof assholes in my class

 **watarule:** saying rude things

 **watarule:** abt my senpais

 **yacchan:** kill them

 **Smol Crow:** kill them

 **watarule:** i mean i get it

 **watarule:** they’re all hot af

 **watarule:** esp akaashi-senpai and bokuto-senpai

 **watarule:** but like

 **watarule:** dont b so disrespectful

 **watarule:** and gross

 **watarule:** ughhh i hate my classmates

 **snek child:** join the club

 **snek child:** tho all my upperclassmen are assholes

 **snek child:** but i get wher your coming from

 **kagstheking:** what

 **kunimi akira:** do i need to go to tokyo

 **kindaiichi:** hes not joking

 **kindaiichi:** he’ll do it

 **kunimi akira:** i’ll fucking do it

 **kunimi akira:** tobio, do you want a ticket

 **kagstheking:** ues

 **kagstheking:** yes

 **yacchan:** omg

 **Smol Crow:** are they mean to you, kuguri-san??

 **snek child:** um

 **snek child:** calm yourselves

 **snek child:** stay in miyagi

 **kindaiichi:** omg, hes actually buying tickets

 **snek child:** KUNIMI!!!!

 **snek child:** IT ISN’T THAT SERIOUS

 **snek child:** pls stay home

 **snek child:** its fine

 **kunimi akira:** i dont believe you

 **kunimi akira:** but fine

 **levleg:** DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT’S FUCKED UO

 **yamagucci:** *up

 **yamagucci:** WHAT IS IT THO

 **levleg:** SNAKES DONT HAVE ANY ARMS

 **snek child:** i’m leaving

 **snek child:** bye

 **shibayams:** good job lev

 **levleg:**??

 **snek child:** nvm, i’m staying

 **snek child:** yuu-chan, what’s good

 **tsukkis:** what the fuck

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Chat with me about Haikyu!! at my tumblr: drxmingstxrs


	2. #blushint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **acchan:** let me get this straight
>> 
>> **kouchan:** “straight”
>> 
>> **acchan:** stfu kouji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!! No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Haikyuu!! belongs to Furudate Haruichi. I apologize for any spelling errors and the like. I also apologize for any inaccuracies of the manga/anime and Japanese culture in general. I do not intend to offend anyone, and I am still researching.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> It's only Chap 2 of the chat, and I've already created a poly ship. 
> 
> Oops.

_12:52 p.m._

_kunimi akira >> snek child _

**kunimi akira:** are you sure i do not need to buy a ticket

 **snek child:** positive

 **kunimi akira:** ….

 **snek child:** kunimi-chan

 **snek child:** while i am flattered by your misused overprotectiveness

 **snek child:** it isnt needed

 **kunimi akira:** misused?

 **snek child:** i am fine

 **kunimi akira:** sounds fake but ok

 

_kags the grumpy uncle group chat_

_4:02 p.m._

**yamagucci:** i require assistance

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** what's up, yamaguchi-san?

 **yamagucci:** do you wear makeup

 **yamagucci:** bc eyeliner is evil

 **Smol Crow:** are you using pencil or liquid

 **yamagucci:** …

 **yamagucci:** liquid eyeliner is a thing????

 **snek child: kicks door down** ARE WE GIVING MAKEUP TIPS

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** YE

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** are you trying to do a style?

 **yamagucci:** trying and crying

 **watarule:** story of my life

 **watarule:** but i cant contribute much

 **watarule:** wait dont you crows have practice

 **yamagucci:** your point?

 **snek child:** lol one must always look fabulous, wataru-kun ^^

 **shibayams:** ew

 **snek child:** yuu-chan, you kno you love me~

 **yamagucci:** *know

 **shibayams:** gross

 **inokat:** yuu-kun dont b mean

 **kunimi akira:** *be

 **levleg:** omg

 **yacchan:**?

 **levleg:** you guys wear makeup!!!!

 **Smol Crow:** is that going to be a problem, Lev?

 **snek child:** i sure hope it won't

 **snek child:** I know where you live

 **watarule:** how

 **snek child:** we live in the same area

 **snek child:** its hard not to notice someone as tall as him

 **shibayams:** wtf

 **snek child:**?

 **inokat:** why is lev blushint

 **kindaiichi:** blushint

 **kunimi akira:** blushint

 **watarule:** blushint

 **yamagucci:** blushint

 **inokat:** lmao you guys broke him

 **levleg:** @&(!)kajfkl

 **snek child:** what

 **yamagucci:** what

 **tsukkis:** oi yamaguchi, shrimp, everyone is wondering why you guys havent left the changing rooms yet

 **kagstheking:** you can put on make up later dumbass

 **inokat:** lev is making incomprehensible joises

 **kindaiichi:** joises

 **inokat** _has sent an image._

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** i dont think someone can turn that red and be okay…

 **snek child:** im dying omg

 **shibayams:** it's about time

 **snek child:** RUDE

 **kunimi akira:** Shibayama-san, do you wish to meet me in the pit?

 **kindaiichi:** smol and ready to fite

 **kunimi akira:** _yuutarou_

 **kindaiichi:** oops

 **watarule:** lol

 **Smol Crow** _has changed the group chat name to_ **meet us in the pit**.

 **sakunami** _has changed the group chat name to_ **smol and ready to fite**.

 **yamagucci** _has changed the group chat name to_ **trying and crying**.

 **koganegag:** can ya'll not

 **koganegag:** you are distracting me

 **sakunami:** stfu koganegawa you just want to stare at aone-senpai

 **koganegag:** damn right i do

 **kunimi akira:** well this is a development

 **snek child:** oh so koganegawa is into older men~

 **koganegag:** damn right i am

 **yamagucci:** omg

 **yamagucci:** hinata how old is izumi?

 **Smol Crow:** like 8 months older

 **snek child:** ohoho?

 **watarule:** ohohoho

 **shibayams:** wataru, i thought better of you

 **inokat:** yuu-kun!!

 **shibayams:** whataver

 **yamagucci:** *whatever

 **sakunami:** why sre you stil here tams

 **yamagucci:** *are *still * **yamaguchi-san**

 **kunimi akira** _has changed the group chat_ **can't believe sakunami is ded again 2k16**.

 **sakunami** _has left the group chat._

 **snek child:** WEAK

 **koganegag** _has added_ **sakunami** _to the group chat._

 **tsukkis:** update

 **tsukkis:** yamaguchi, shrimp

 **tsukkis:** thanks to tanaka’s brilliance

 **tsukkis:** the team thinks you're dating

 **yamagucci:** what

 **Smol Crow:** what

 **snek child:** lol

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:**!!!

 **yacchan:** they think you're doing dirty things

 **yacchan:** suga-san looks proud

 **tsukkis** _has sent an image._

 **tsukkis:** the king is dying

 **Goshiki Tsutomu** _has changed the group chat name to_ **long live the king**.

 **snek child:** go-chan i love you

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** I'm blushint

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** ^/////^

 **snek child:** ;)

 **shibayams:** _ew_

 **tsukkis:** daichi, our captain, is currently giving the two a lecture over safe sex

 **tsukkis:** suga-san is actually giving them a thumbs up

 **tsukkis:** tanaka has a sign

 **tsukkis** _has sent an image._

 **kunimi akira:** im dying

 **snek child:** i want to go to Karasuno

 **kagstheking:** no

 **snek child:** ;-;

 **snek child:** my own childhood friend

 **snek child:** such betrayal

 **shibayams:** good job kageyama

 **snek child:** yuu-chan ;-;

 **shibayams:** go away

 **inokat:** yuu-kun

 **shibayams:** ughhh

 **yacchan:** lol kageyama is telling izumi

 **sakunami:** rip hinata

 **watarule:** the sunshine child will be missed

 **snek child:** it'd be funny

 **snek child:** if they do end up together

 **watarule:** who?

 **snek child:** hinata and yamaguchi

 **kindaiichi:** ehat abt izumi

 **kunimi akira:** *what *about

 **snek child:** have ya'll never heard of poly

 **inokat:** poly??

 **snek child:** when you are romantically/sexually attracted to more than one person at the same time. It is different than lust and orgies

 **inokat:** that's a thing

 **snek child:** its always been a thing

 **koganegag:** lis teb

 **koganegag:** YOU ARE DISTRACTING ME

 **sakunami:** turn off your damn notifications idiot

 **koganegag:** shit really

 **sakunami:** oh my god

 **yacchan:** omg

 **watarule:**?

 **yacchan:** Hinata is talking to Izumi

 **yacchan:** and yamaguchi is trying to tell our senpais that they _aren't_ dating

 **tsukkis:** tanaka is apologizing loudly thinking he outed them

 **tsukkis:** i love my daily entertainment

 **snek child:** im transferring

 **kagstheking:** no

 **levleg:** kuguri-san wants to leave Nohebi really bad huh

 **kunimi akira:** what

 **snek child:** _shut up lev_

 **kunimi akira:** im buying a ticket

 **snek child:** NO YOU'RE NOT

 **yacchan:** um

 **yamagucci:** oh my god

 **sakunami:**???

 **yamagucci:** _oh my god_

 **tsukkis:** wow

 **kagstheking:** im fucking dyingh

 **inokat:** what's going on

 **yacchan:** lol tanaka just scored yamaguchi a date w hinata and izumi-san

 **snek child:** I FUCKING CALLED IT

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** Good luck Hinata-san, Yamaguchi-san ^^

 **kindaiichi:** wish you luck

 **inokat:** oi

 **inokat:** freckles

 **sakunami:**?

 **inokat:** if you hurt the shrimp

 **inokat:** you're dead

 **yacchan:**!!!!!!!!

 **tsukkis:** _kuroo_

 **inokat:** TSUKKI

 

_Meanwhile in the acchan is suffering group chat_

**acchan:** let me get this straight

 **kouchan:** “straight”

 **acchan:** stfu kouji

 **acchan:** let me get this “straight”

 **acchan:** hinata's senpais thought he was dating yamaguchi

 **acchan:** and your brilliant self thought

 **acchan:** might as well go along w it

 **acchan:** and asked him out

 **acchan:** _in front of your significant other_

 **izumin:** basically

 **izumin:** yes

 **kouchan:** you forgot to mention that shoyo agreed

 **acchan:** do you even know what yamaguchi looks like

 **izumin:** HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW HIM

 **acchan:** we attend the same school dumbass

 **izumin:** kou-chan, acchan is being mean to me

 **kouchan:** lol

 **izumin:** KOU-CHAN

 **acchan** _has sent an image._

 **acchan:** behold

 **acchan:** yamaguchi tadashi

 

_5:24 p.m._

**kouchan:**???

 **kouchan:** yo izumi did you die

 **izumin:** holy shit

 **izumin:** he's so? ??and im? ????i can't? ????

 **kouchan:** gay

 **acchan:** really kouji

 **acchan:** we are literally cuddling rn

 **acchan:** really

 **kouchan:** …

 **acchan:** anyway

 **acchan:** im telling

 **izumin:** ACCHSN NO

 **kouchan:** lol

 **acchan:** too late

 **acchan:** this is what you get for making fun of my glasses

 **izumin:** I WAS SIX

 **acchan:** your point

 

_Long live the king group chat_

_6:54 p.m._

**snek child** _has changed the group chat name to_ **yamahinaizu is my ot3**.

 **yamagucci:** oh my god

 **kindaiichi:** same

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** yamahinaizu?

 **tsukkis:** yamaguchi x hinata x izumi

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** Oh

 **levleg:** guys guys

 **sakunami:** what

 **levleg:** do caterpillars have eyes

 **tsukkis:** can i kick him out

 **Smol Crow:** Stingyshima!

 **watarule:** so whens the wedding

 **Smol Crow:** …

 **yamagucci:** oh my god

 **tsukkis:** he's in shock right now so dont expect much out of him

 **levleg:** yaku-san wishes you luck

 **snek child:** so

 **snek child:** how is everyone

 **yamagucci:** oh my god

 **sakunami:** p good

 **kindaiichi:** im hanging out w my team

 **yacchan:** nice

 **inokat:** how are you

 **shibayams:** sou im gonna tell kuroo-senpai you're fratrenizing w the enemy

 **inokat:** …

 **snek child:** why i never

 **snek child:** ya'll literally blame the sins of my senpais on me

 **snek child:** like ive done nothing to you

 **shibayams:** sounds fake but ok

 **snek child:** yuu-chan

 **shibayams:** gross

 **inokat:** yuu-kun

 **snek child:** sou-chan loves me ^^

 **kindaiichi:** omg

 **watarule:**?

 **levleg:** what hppened?

 **kindaiichi:** i wish you the best of luck kuguri

 **snek child:** what

 **kunimi akira:** i bought a ticket

 **snek child:** WHAT

 **snek child:** QHY

 **snek child:** I TOLD YOU IT  WANRN NEEDWD

 **kunimi akira:** as my mother would say

 **kunimi akira:** tough

 **snek child:** omg ing ofnsjf seriosuly do not come here

 **kagstheking:** did you buy me a ticket

 **kunimi akira:** of course tobio

 **kindaichi:** im coming too ^^

 **snek child:** omg

 **snek child:** _stay home_

 **kagstheking:** no

 **kindaiichi:** you have something to hide

 **snek child:** what no

 **koganegag:** sounds fake but ok

 **sakunami:** oh so your done fucking aone-senpai

 **yacchan:** LETS KEEP IT PG K

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** everyone here is so mature I'm envious ^^

 **koganegag:** excuse you

 **koganegag:** sex is gross

 **koganegag:** why tf would i do that

 **watarule:** what do you kean by that

 **koganegag:** oh i never explained it huh

 **koganegag:** im ace

 **koganegag:** asexual

 **koganegag:** ther will b no fucking in my life

 **yacchan:** aone-san is ok w that right

 **koganegag:** ya

 **koganegag:** hes also ace

 **koganegag:** the correct term for us would be

 **koganegag:** asexual homoromantic

 **snek child:** nice

 **snek child:** you two sounds weet

 **sakunami:** they are

 **sakunami:** and oits gross

 **inokat:** so many typos

 **sakunami:** shut tf th fuc up

 **kunimi akira:** *cuc

 **yamagucci:** oh my god

 **kindaiichi** _has changed the group chat name to_ **oh my god**.

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** so is anyone good w numbers?

 **yamagucci:** oh my god

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** i’ll take that as a no then

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Scream with me about your favs @ drxmingstxrs.tumblr.com


	3. #omg discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **tsukkis:** i hate this chat
>> 
>> **levleg:** how rude
>> 
>> **kunimi akira:** we're coming on Saturday 
>> 
>> **snek child:** no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!! No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Haikyuu!! belongs to Furudate Haruichi. I apologize for any spelling errors and the like. I also apologize for any inaccuracies of the manga/anime and Japanese culture in general. I do not intend to offend anyone, and I am still researching.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ALERT: A WILD ANGST HAS BEEN SPOTTED.

_ 2:12 a.m _

**sakunami:** whose good at baking

**snek child:** why are you baking

**snek child:** it's two in the fucking morning

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Good morning ^^

**kindaiichi:** why

**shibayams:** it's not a good morning

**shibayams:** BECAUSE I'M AWAKE

**snek child:** its to early for yelling yuu-chan 

**shibayams:** stfu

**snek child:** rude

**snek child:** anyway

**snek child:** why

**snek child:** are

**snek child:** you

**snek child:** baking

**sakunami:** I'm hungry

**snek child:** true

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** I'm hungry as well

**snek child:** u hav such nice grammer go-chan

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** thanks ^^

**shibayams:** gross

**yamagucci:** oh my god

**sakunami:** i see yams is still broken

**kunimi akira:** *yamaguchi-san 

**sakunami:** fuc you

**koganegag:** *cuc

**levleg:** omg

**yacchan:** why

**kagstheking:** go to bed

**kagstheking:** all of you

**snek child:** tobio-chan~ kunimi-chan~ 

**kunimi akira:** ?

**kagstheking:** what

**snek child:** pls dont come

**snek child:** stay in miyagi 

**kagstheking:** lol

**kunimi akira:** thanks, kuguri-kun, that was a good laugh

**snek child:** T_T 

**shibayams:** lol

**inokat:** yuu-kun go to bed

**inokat:** the light is bothering me

**levleg** : !!!!/^(

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** So mature

**yamagucci:** oh my god

**yacchan:** same 

**watarule:** ohohoho?

**inokat:** ;)

**shibayams:** dsgustn 

**kindaiichi:** hi

**yamagucci:** oh my god

**sakunami:** ‘oh my gof’ won't help me make cookies yams

**snek child** _ has changed the group chat name to  _ **oh my gof.**

**tsukkis:** i hate this chat

**levleg:** how rude

**kunimi akira:** we're coming on Saturday 

**snek child:** no

**kunimi akira:** yes

**yacchan:** where will you sleep?

**kindaiichi:** his house

**snek child:** ughhhhhhhh

 

_ 6:23 a.m. _

_ kagstheking >> kunimi akira, kindaiichi  _

**kagstheking:** will it b ok

**kindaiichi:** ???

**kunimi akira:** will what b ok?

**kagstheking:** me, being there

**kagstheking:** are you both ok w that

**kindaiichi:** im not doing this right now

**kindaiichi** _ has left the chat. _

**kunimi akira:** ignore him

**kunimi akira:** but

**kunimi akira:** you were always closer to yuutarou than me

**kunimi akira:** im fine w you being there tobio

**kunimi akira:** don't let his brashness halt you 

**kunimi akira:** if it means anything

**kunimi akira:** ive forgiven you already

**kunimi akira:** all of us were immature last year

**kunimi akira:** we've grown now in many ways 

**kunimi akira:** just in case tho

**kunimi akira:** bring his fav cookies

**kagstheking:** ok

**kagstheking:** thank you

**kunimi akira:** np ^^

 

_ oh my gof group chat  _

_ 7:29 a.m. _

**yamagucci:** oh my god

**sakunami:** *oh my gof

**yamagucci:** *oh my god

**sakunami:** *oh my gof

**yamagucci:** *oh my god

**sakunami:** *oh my gof 

**yamagucci:** *oh my god 

**sakunami:** *ph my gof

**yamagucci:** *oh my god

**sakunami:** *oh my gof

**yamagucci:** oh my god

**sakunami:** *oh my gof

**yamagucci:** *oh my god

**sakunami:** *oh my gof

**yamagucci:** oh my god

**sakunami:** *oh my gof

**yamagucci:** *oh my god

**sakunami:** *oh my gof

_ [Cut for length] _

 

_ 10:23 a.m. _

**tsukkis:** are you fucking kidding me rn

**tsukkis:** three hours

**tsukkis:** _ three hours  _

**tsukkis:** three hours you've been at each others throats 

**snek child:** wtf

**snek child:** i come back to 498 messags

**snek child:** tsukki-chan put it nicely 

**snek child:** _ what thr fick _

**yamagucci:** *what the fuck

**sakunami:** *what thr fick

**tsukkis:** dont you dare yamaguchi 

**yamagucci:** sorry tsukki

**kunimi akira:** *what the fuck 

**watarule** _ has changed the group chat name to  _ **omg discourse** .

**tsukkis:** and dont call me “tsukki-chan” kuguri

**kindaiichi:** dont you guys have class

**watarule:** your point 

**snek child:** KINDAICHI-KUN TELL KUNIMI-CHAN AND TOBIO-CHAN TO STAY HOME

**kindaiichi:** k

**kindaiichi:** @ kagstheking @ kunimi akira , stay home

**snek child:** :DDDDDD

**kagstheking:** lol

**snek child:** DDDDDDD:

**kunimi akira:** i havent laughed this much in years

**kunimi akira:** no

**snek child:** T_T

**snek child:** there is no need

**kindaiichi:** lies

**snek child:** YOU WERE ON MY SIDE 

**kindaiichi:** you thought

**snek child:** T_T

**inokat:** lev get your ass over here

**inokat:** now

**levleg** _ has left the group chat.  _

**Smol Crow:** what happened? 

**Smol Crow** _ has added  _ **levleg** _ to the group chat.  _

**levleg** _ has left the group chat.  _

**sakunami:** the fuchsia happened

**sakunami:** *fuck

**sakunami:** damn autocorrect

**yamagucci:** lol

**watarule:** what did leg do

**yacchan:** *lev

**watarule:** nah fam

**watarule:** it's leg rn

**shibayams:** im killing him

**shibayams:** don't care if he has a whiplike spike

**shibayams:** hes dying

**tsukkis:** have fun in prison

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Oh my

**snek child** _ has changed the group chat name to  _ **levleg more like levdead.**

**yacchan:** nice kill

**watarule:** seriously

**watarule:** what'd he do

**inokat:** I FOUND HIM

**inokat** _ has sent an image.  _

**tsukkis:** is he fucking serious

**inokat:** BITCH THINKS HE'S SLICK BUT HE FORGOT HE'S A FUCKING GIANT

**snek child:** um crying omg lev wut

**koganegag:** is he

**sakunami:** hiding behind a pot plant? 

**sakunami:** yes he is

**koganegag:** hes like ten feet wtf lev

**Smol Crow:** can someone explain to me

**Smol Crow:** what fiscal policy is

**Smol Crow:** bc i keep forgetting that

**Smol Crow:** my notes are illegible even to me smtimes

**tsukkis:** what 

**kindaiichi:** what 

**sakunami:** what

**kunimi akira:** why

**yamagucci:** um

**yamagucci:** why are you taking macroeconomics

**yacchan:** !!!!!!!!!

**Smol Crow:** … you mean you don't

**kagstheking:** dumbass

**kagstheking:** economics isnt an elective offered to first years

**tsukkis:** actually

**tsukkis:** first years can take economics only if they test into it

**tsukkis:** there are certain questions in the entrance exams

**tsukkis:** that pertain to these subjects that normally a first year can't answer

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Sorry I can't help,  Hinata-san!  I'll ask one of my senpais

**snek child:** i gotchu fam

**snek child:** fiscal policy as a whole is when the government take action to stabilize the economy

**snek child:** now are you looking at discretional, non-discretional, contractionary, or expansionary?

**shibayams:** wow the snake is smart 

**inokat:** _ yuu-kun  _

**snek child:** you wound me, yuu-chan 

**kagstheking:** of course he's smart 

**kagstheking:** Nohebi is literally a school for academic excellence 

**tsukkis:** big words for a king

**snek child:** ^^

**kagstheking:** stfu tsukki

**koganegag:** fight! 

**Smol Crow:** im looking at discretional 

**yacchan:** oooh are you w older years??

**Smol Crow:** this one is w second years

**Smol Crow:** but acchan is here w me so im good

**yamagucci:** acchan?

**Smol Crow:** ah, one of my best friends ^^

**kindaiichi:** cute

**Smol Crow:** but acchan cant help me after school bc i have practice, and he has cram school

**Smol Crow:** and I think he's going on a date w kouji

**koganegag:** how many ppl do you fucking kno hinata

**yamagucci:** *people *know

**sakunami:** yams strikes again

**yamagucci:** *yamaguchi-san 

**Smol Crow:** lol a lot

**Smol Crow:** he's also another friend of mine ^^

**koganegag:** you're so popular i cri

**yamagucci:** *cry

**sakunami:** oi

**sakunami:** koganegawa 

**sakunami:** your tall bf is looking for you

**koganegag:** !!! WHERE

**sakunami:** he's on the roof

**koganegag:** bye guys ^^ im gonna have lunch w my boo

**yacchan:** aww

**sakunami:** I'd tell you to b safe but you guys dont do the sex thing so nvm 

 

_ 2:34 p.m. _

_ yamagucci >> tsukkis _

**yamagucci:** okay

**yamagucci: help me**

**tsukkis:** with what, yamaguchi

**yamagucci:** TSUKKI

**yamagucci:** I AM GOING ON A DATE

**yamagucci:** WITH HINATA

**yamagucci:** AND HINATA'S  _ DATEFRIEND _

**yamagucci:** WHAT DO I WEAR 

**yamagucci:** WHAT DO I SAY

**yamagucci:** WHAT IF THEY HATE MY FRECKLES

**yamagucci:** TSUKKI 

**tsukkis:** first of all

**tsukkis:** _ calm the fuck down  _

**yamagucci:** easier said than done

**tsukkis:** yamaguchi

**yamagucci:** sorry tsukki 

**tsukkis:** taje deep breaths 

**yamagucci:** *take

**tsukkis:** _ yamaguchi _

**yamagucci:** :)

**tsukkis:** anyway

**tsukkis:** wear some dark jeans, maybe a long sleeve sweater? 

**tsukkis:** its cold so you should be comfortable 

**tsukkis:** all of Japan knows how much you live oversized sweaters

**yamagucci:** *love

**tsukkis:** **_yamaguchi_ **

**yamagucci:** :D

**tsukkis:** i dont suggest makeup since you dont know how to apply it without looking like a clown

**tsukkis:** and you're freckles are fine

**yamagucci:** ...tsukki..

**tsukkis:** shut up

**yamagucci:** :DDDDDDD

 

_ levleg more like levdead group chat _

_ 3:15 p.m. _

**kunimi akira:** I'm still curious 

**snek child:** ?

**kunimi akira:** what did lev do?

**yamagucci:** *leg

**kunimi akira:** true

**watarule:** i still don't know

**watarule:** inuoka hasn't been answering my texts

**yamagucci:** i hope they didn't kill him…

**yamagucci:** what if they go to jail

**kunimi akira:** using Tobio’s apt wording

**kunimi akira:** murder is legal if you don't get caught 

**Smol Crow:** why are we talking abt murder

**koganegag:** you know

**koganegag:** sho-chan, yamaguchi-kun, when is your date w izumi-san? 

**Smol Crow:** Saturday after school and practice ^^

**kindaiichi:** cute

**snek child:** so u can stil get a refund for ur tickets

**yamagucci:** *you *still *your

**kagstheking:** ha

**kunimi akira:** no

**kindaiichi:** good luck

**snek child:** DO NOT COME HERE

**snek child:** I AM FINE

**snek child:** EVERYTHING IS FINE 

**yacchan:** your reactions say otherwise kuguri-kun 

**kunimi akira:** yes this isnt making me suspicious at all, kuguri-kun 

**snek child:** im not being suspicious

**snek child:** i just like my privacy

**snek child:** SO STAY HOME

**kunimi akira:** no

**snek child:** kunimi-chaaaaan

**kunimi akira:** no

**snek child:** fine 

**snek child:** anyway

**snek child:** @ inokat  @shibayams  have you killed leg

**inokat:** unfortunately no

**shibayams:** gross dont talk to me

**snek child:** YUU-CHAN 

**shibayams:** dsgustn 

**kunimi akira:** @shibayams _meet me jn the pit_

**Smol Crow:** :0

**yacchan:** lets not rifht guys

**yamagucci:** *fight *in

**sakunami:** hi away tabs

**sakunami:** *go *yans

**yamagucci:** *yamaguchi-san 

**watarule:** why didn't you kill him? 

**inokat:** practice started

**shibayams:** so we targeted him w drills

**inokat:** the fear on his face was enlightening 

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** !!!!!

**tsukkis:** what did he do

**inokat:** he doesnt know uow to keep his louth shut

**shibayams:** it aas untntentional

**shibayams:** but he couted us in pur tean froup xhat

**snek child:** so kany typos

**shibayams:** look who's talking binch 

**Smol Crow:** WAIT LEV OUTED YOU GUYS

**inokat:** yup

**inokat:** he didn't mean to

**inokat:** but he did

**inokat:** thankfully, none of the team cared

**inokat:** they were all supportive acually

**inokat:** yuu-kun cried

**shibayams:** SOU

**inokat:** oops

**snek child:** but you guys are alright? 

**shibayams:** yeah

**inokat:** we're good

**kagstheking:** if anyone gives you trouble 

**kagstheking:** Kindaichi can fight

**kindaiichi:** i can ^^

**kindaiichi:** tho if you really want to fuck someone up

**kindaiichi:** i know a guy

**kunimi akira:** are you talking about kyotani-senpai

**kindaiichi:** lol no

**kindaiichi:** he hates violence

**kindaiichi:** im talking about yahaba-senpai

**kunimi akira:** what

**yamagucci:** ??

**kindaiichi:** ye

**kindaiichi:** he's a better fighter than me 

**kindaiichi:** once saw him taje out some uni guys

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** oh my

**kindaiichi:** yeah

**tsukkis:** by himself? 

**kindaiichi:** bare hands and everything

**kunimi akira:** im

**kunimi akira:** oh my god

**sakunami:** *oh my gof

**tsukkis:** dont fucking start

**sakunami:** sorry tsukki 

**tsukkis:** dont call me tsukki

**yacchan:** omg

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** what's wrong?

**yacchan:** omggg

**tsukkis:** yachi-san?

**yacchan:** ahsidkvvllepk

**snek child:** what's wrong??

**yacchan:** ANDJKCKELVODK

**Smol Crow:** YACCHAN???

**yacchan** _ has left the group chat.  _

**Smol Crow** _ has added  _ **yacchan** _ to the group chat.  _

**yacchan** _ has left the group chat.  _

**Smol Crow** _ has added  _ **yacchan** _ to the group chat.  _

**yacchan** _ has left the group chat.  _

**Smol Crow** _ has added  _ **yacchan** _ to the group chat.  _

**yacchan** _ has left the group chat.  _

**Smol Crow** _ has added  _ **yacchan** _ to the group chat.  _

**yacchan** _ has left the group chat.  _

**Smol Crow** _ has added  _ **yacchan** _ to the group chat.  _

**yacchan** _ has left the group chat.  _

**tsukkis:** hinata

**tsukkis:** obviously yachi-san wants to be alone

**snek child:** I hope she's ok

**kunimi akira:** same

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** i hope so too

**watarule:** same

**yamagucci:** same

**shibayams:** same

**Smol Crow:** im really worried

**kagstheking:** she'll b ok

**kindaiichi:** *be

**kagstheking:** no

**snek child:** so you can get a 20% reimbursement of your money if you rescind your ticket now

**kindaiichi:** no

**kunimi akira:** No

**kagstheking:** nope

**tsukkis:** why are you so against them coming

**snek child:** bc

**snek child:** i lile my privacy

**yamagucci:** *like

**snek child: t** hey dont need to visit 

**yamagucci:** *don't 

**shibayams:** sounds fake but ok

**snek child:** whos side are you on yuu-chan

**yamagucci:** *whose 

**sakunami:** for fucks sake yams-chan 

**yamagucci: *yamaguchi-san**

**shibayams:** not yours lol

**snek child:** yuu-chan 

**sakunami:** *yams-chan 

**shibayams:** dsgustn 

**yamagucci: *** **_yamaguchi-san_ **

**sakunami: *yams-chan**

**tsukkis:** dont fucking start

**inokat:** yuu-kun! 

**shibayams:** ew

**yamagucci:** sorry tsukki 

**koganegag:** rip 

**inokat:** :’(

**shibayams:** …

**inokat:** :’’(

**shibayams:** sorry sou

**inokat:** :’(

**shibayams:** fml

**shibayams:** sorry kuguri-san 

**inokat:** :D

**watarule:** behold inuoka-kun’s power 

**snek child:** YUU-CHAN :DDDD

**shibayams:** _ no _

 

_ 4:45 p.m. _

_ Smol Crow >> yacchan  _

**Smol Crow:** yacchan?

**Smol Crow:** is everything ok?

**Smol Crow:** if you dont wanna talk abt it, thats ok

**Smol Crow:** im here for you either way ^^

**Smol Crow:** and i won't judge you

**Smol Crow:** i promise

**yacchan:** im such a dumbass

**yacchan:** a failure

**yacchan:** let me die in embarrassment pls

**yacchan:** destjned to b alone 5ever

**Smol Crow:** …

**yacchan:** ok so like

**yacchan:** you know how i have that crush on shimizu-snepai right

**yacchan:** well i was gonna confess right

**yacchan:** after school and everything and like i saw i d aw sdfhjl

**Smol Crow:** !!!

**Smol Crow:** what'd you see

**yacchan:** SHE WAS KISDING MICHIMIYA-SRNPSI

**Smol Crow:** THE GIRLS VOLLEYBALL TEAM CAPTAIN

**yacchan:** YRS HWR

**yacchan:** I WSA SO EMBARAED THAT I APOLOGJZED AND RAN AWAY I COULSNDT DESL 

**yacchan:** OMGGG OMGGG HINAATAAAAA HOW CAN I LOOK HER ON THE EYE NOW

**Smol Crow:** hey it's going to be ok

**Smol Crow:** right now it seems like the end of the world but its gonna be alright

**yacchan:** sounds fake but ok

**Smol Crow:** yacchan…

**yacchan:** anyway 

**yacchan:** dint add me back yet

**Smol Crow:** ...ok

**yacchan:** sry injust aanna b alpne rn

**Smol Crow:** alright thats ok

**Smol Crow:** but we're going shopping after practice 

**yacchan:** yes pls

**yacchan:** wait is the mall even open rn 

**Smol Crow:** we're gonna go to that boutique I showed you last Tuesday 

**yacchan:** that place is goals honestly

**Smol Crow:** ikr 

**yacchan:** wiat tho

**Smol Crow:** ???

**yacchan:** aren't you worried 

**Smol Crow:** ?

**yacchan:** abt  _ that _

**Smol Crow:** oh that 

**Smol Crow:** lol way to make me sound dirty

**yacchan:** lol

**Smol Crow:** of course km worried 

**Smol Crow:** what if yamaguchi reacts badly 

**Smol Crow:** WHAT IF HE TELLS TH TEAM ANF I GET KICKWD OFF WHAT WILL IDO

**Smol Crow:** COLYSBALL IS LIFE UACXHAN 

**yacchan:** yikes™

**yacchan:** first of all Soto flailing and making incropeehensible noises

**yacchan:** ur making everyone yes even tuskishima worried 

**Smol Crow:** sorry I panicked 

**yacchan:** I see that 

**yacchan:** you good ?

**Smol Crow:** yeah 

**Smol Crow:** yamaguxhi got me some water

**yacchan:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Smol Crow:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**yacchan:** oh hinata! !!

**Smol Crow:** ?

**yacchan:** there's a first year manager you forgot

**Smol Crow: !!!!!**

**yacchan:** lol its the one from johzenji 

**Smol Crow:** …?

**yacchan:** the captain had a tongue ring 

**Smol Crow:** oh you mean captain bisexual

**yacchan:** …

**Smol Crow:** what 

**Smol Crow:** no one w a tongue ring is 100% straight

**Smol Crow:** plus after shimizu-senpai rejected him

**Smol Crow:** he was checking out kinoshita-senpai’s ass 

**yacchan:** omgggg

**Smol Crow:** ikr I saw them exchange numbers 

**yacchan: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Smol Crow: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Smol Crow:** skype?? Name???

**yacchan:** its Kuribayashi Runa

**yacchan:** her skype is  **let.me.sleep**

**Smol Crow:** omg

**yacchan:** yeah. ..johzenji gives her a lot of trouble lol

**Smol Crow:** alright I'll add her

**Smol Crow:** what do you want me to tell the gc??

**yacchan:** that you handled it, I'll be ok, just taking a break rn

**Smol Crow:** ok!

 

_ levleg more like levdead group chat.  _

_ 5:11 p.m. _

**kunimi akira:** don't test me

**snek child:** ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**shibayams:** no

**snek child:** rude yuu-chan 

**shibayams:** dsgstn 

**kindaiichi:** ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

**yamagucci:** @ Smol Crow  are you okay?!?!?

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** ????

**snek child:** something's wrong w Hinata ????

**watarule: !!!!!**

**tsukkis:** yeah 

**kagstheking:** dumbass forced himself into a panic attack 

**levleg:** he's ok tho rifht 

**kagstheking:** he's good

**snek child:** panic attacks suck

**kunimi akira:** you get panic attacks 

**kagstheking:** he has a panic disorder 

**snek child:** diagnosed when I was like eight 

**kunimi akira:** is this why you don't want me t come 

**snek child:** kind of 

**snek child:** ur just gonna b disappointed 

**kunimi akira:** I won't 

**snek child:** :/

**Smol Crow:** panic attacks are horrible 

**snek child:** yeah

**yamagucci:** you good

**Smol Crow:** yup ^ - ^

**inokat:** what's up w @ yacchan 

**Smol Crow:** I handled it

**Smol Crow:** but yacchan wants to be alone rn 

**Smol Crow:** I'm adding someone tho

**snek child:** who

**Smol Crow:** Kuribayashi Runa from Johzenji 

**sakunami:** u wanna subject someone else to this madness 

**yamagucci:** I can't believe I agree w you 

**sakunami:** don't 

**sakunami:** it's gros 

**koganegag:** kou-chan you're channeling your inner shibayama 

**shibayams:** I am offended 

**Smol Crow** _ has added  _ **let.me.sleep** _ to the group chat.  _

**Smol Crow:** welcome Kuribayashi-san! 

**let.me.sleep:** hello （＾∇＾）

**let.me.sleep:** oh you're Hinata-kun right 

**Smol Crow:** yup ^^ 

**Smol Crow:** how'd you know?

**let.me.sleep:** Hitoka-chan told me!

**Smol Crow:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**snek child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**kindaiichi:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**let.me.sleep:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**yamagucci** _ has changed the group chat name to  _ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**

**tsukkis:** _ yamaguchi  _

**yamagucci:** sorry tsukki

**let.me.sleep:** rip 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Scream with me about your favs @ drxmingstxrs.tumblr.com
> 
> And I also hc Hinata to be really fucking intelligent, but he just has like adhd and loses concentration really quickly unless it's something he's passionate about (but even then it's 50/50). (And i am basing this hc from my nephew who does have adhd and is really fucking smart but he loses concentration and interest v quickly unless its something he's extremely interested in)
> 
> Just because he can't take tests well (this is based on me and another nephew particularly, because we're both terrible at tests but talk to him about engineering and try to get away), and sure he can be a bit oblivious, and he can't stay still much doesn't mean he isn't smart af k.
> 
> However, let me know if there's an ableist undertone in this chapter so I may fix it.


End file.
